Secret Admirer
by Matrilineal
Summary: Naruto hates Valentine's Day, but it only takes one card to change his mind. [SasuNaru][NaruHinaNaru][T for swear words]


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111

Valentine's Day was stupid.

All you did was run around giving people cards and candy, telling them how much you love them or appreciate them. It could even be interpreted as a mere token of friendship. All of which were happily accepted by the receiver, kept up for awhile in their homes, until a few months later they were thrown out in the process of cleaning. They were just stupid cards. All they did was take up space.

It really didn't even matter. You'd get more the next year, and the next year, and the next. It was tedious. Naruto couldn't see why people got so excited over the event.

Maybe it was just the jealousy, the knowledge that he, unlike all the other civilians in Konoha, would not receive one Valentine on that day.

Sasuke would, though. Sasuke always did. And then, when he got back to his house after being swarmed with fan girls the entire day, he's throw all the cards and candy away without a second thought.

Bastard.

Didn't he ever think about the people who didn't even receive one? Wasn't he ever thankful for the hundreds of items he was given? Apparently not.

Naruto had tried to get into the spirit. Countless times that day he had attempted to give Sakura a card he had taken the time to make, dressing it up with sparkles just for it to catch her attention. She should be grateful. Going and making a pretty pink, sparkly card as he did wasn't the manliest thing in the world. Men didn't play with sparkles. Well, he hoped they didn't. The Uzumaki would have to pity them, then.

She had ignored him all the times he had tried. She had been too busy searching for her 'Sasuke-kun' to give him a card.

Now, said blond sulked, shuffling through a seemingly empty street in the rather large village of Konohagakure. Or it was empty.

"N-Naruto-kun…!" A small voice spoke up after trailing Naruto for at least three hours. She couldn't just go up and talk to him! She definitely didn't have the courage. Thus the reason she took three hours to work it up.

Naruto stopped and turned around, blinking as he made out the figure to be Hinata. So she had been the one following him. "Hey."

"H-Hi…" The Hyuuga stammered. But that was all she could force out of her throat at the moment. She completely froze.

A minute or two went by and neither of the two genin had moved or said anything. And for reasons Naruto could not comprehend, Hinata looked absolutely flushed.

"Um… Are… You okay? You're kind of red."

Hinata let out a small squeak, which startled the Uzumaki, but said nothing else. Her mouth was open yet no words came. She had practically smooshed the Valentine's Day card she had made for him that she was hiding behind her back. Her body was stuck.

"He—"

"I'm gonna go now…" Naruto waved and started walking away. He hadn't heard Hinata or seen the card she was holding out as he turned his back.

"O-Okay… I'll just… B-Bye…" She murmured after Naruto had already gone, hanging her head and bringing the card back to her side. Next year maybe. Yes. Definitely next year.

Naruto sighed and looked back as he saw Hinata start to stumble away. Weird girl. Oh well.

"Probably should head back now…" He grumbled, scratching his head. The boy spun around, almost slamming into a certain Uchiha who had somehow been able to stand right behind him, undetected.

"Sas… Teme! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto fumed, attempting to forget the high pitched squeak he himself had given off.

"Did I scare you?" Sasuke raised a brow, arms crossed.

"N-No! I just… Nevermind. What're you doing here?"

"I should be asking that."

"Huh?" The blond blinked and looked around. He had somehow managed to wander into the Uchiha complex.

"Oh." This was all he said as his eyes trailed back the Uchiha before him.

Once again, an awkward silence came. Naruto really wasn't having much luck with talking to people today, was he?

"Here." Sasuke spoke abruptly, unfolding his arms to reveal a card he was holding. Someone had taken their time in making it.

The Uzumaki just stood there dumbly and stared at it. A card. From Sasuke. On Valentine's Day. And from the decorating he could tell that it must've taken hours to make but… Sasuke didn't give cards on Valentine's Day. Ever. Not to girls, not to friends, no one got a card from the Uchiha.

"Take it." The raven-haired male insisted, annoyed, and held the card further out.

"Um." Naruto hesitantly took the card.

"It's from Hinata. She didn't have time to give it to you."

The blond opened his mouth, forming an 'oh' shape in understanding. The fact the female Hyuuga gave him this made him feel less uneasy.

"I'll go tell her thanks." The grin on Naruto's face was gleaming with happiness. He got a card. Him. This definitely made his day. Hinata deserved a hug or something. God, he couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a card.

The blond stumbled forward, heading out of the Uchiha estate and towards the Hyuuga's. A card. He got a card.

As Naruto left, Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

He hoped that Naruto liked the card that he had made him.

-END-

1111111

A.N.- Yeah. I deleted the original version; didn't like where it was going. I fail at stories with more than one chapter. Last night, actually, I had a dream about this. Naruto actually did run off with Hinata, and so I was all thinking 'aw! That would've made a good twist.', but I screwed it up.

So, add an ending to it yourself. Was Sasuke just trying to help out Hinata, or did he have his own secret intentions?

For all you know, both Hinata and Sasuke left Naruto, and started dating each other.

:3

So, review!

…

Again!

xD


End file.
